Peculiar Bathroom Habits
by tinkyrae
Summary: Beast Boy has a bad habit. A Habit that Raven is tired of. Honestly it just a tiny little one shot that popped into my brain. Don't hate. BBandRae OTP


I don't remember when it first occurred. I figure it must have been with in the first year of having room mates. The thing is it has happened so many times that I lost count. It common to expect it. I mean it's bound to happen when you live in a home with only two bathrooms, well one, considering the gym one is more of a locker room. Even I've accidentally opened the bathroom door and almost walked in on Robin showering, but that was one time. I've been pulled in on many occasions "to inspect" a mysterious mark on the alien's goddess body, but least Star's a girl.

The number of times I've walked in on him is unbelievable. It probably should go into some record book, for the amount of times I've opened the door to be greeted with his tiny string bean body. Now I know what you're thinking, Come on Raven, you're telling us that you've been so unlucky that you've just walked in on Beast Boy more than once? That's seems like you're doing it on purpose. To this I would tell you that I seriously wish I was kidding. I don't do it on purpose and you can ask any of the others. I'm not the only one. I think he does it on purpose.

It's not that hard to lock a door. It's simple really. Even without magic all you have to do is flip the lock. Then like magic the door can't be opened from the other side. At first I thought Beast Boy was just too lazy to lock it. Then as time went on I thought, well maybe he doesn't know how to lock it, he could be that dense. Now, I think he doesn't lock it because he knows that his chance of me catching him is almost a 100%.

Over the years I began to knock when ever coming towards the bathroom. I wouldn't even check the button first to see if it was locked I just would knock. Most of the time I wouldn't get anything, not _I'm in here_ , or a _sorry I'll be out in second._ I would get silence and since the damn door was never locked, all it took was a soft press of the button and the door would swish open.

Each time this happened he was generally embarrassed. His face would resemble the look of a lit Christmas tree. Sometimes he morph into an animal until, I finished a rush apology and closed the door. Sometimes he would cover himself as best as he could and freeze, like deer caught in highlights. All of those times would never prepare me for what would come.

It had been a while, surprisingly. Using my wits I switch my schedule. Showering at night really did have it's benefits, and if it saves me the embarrassment of stumbling into him it was worth it. Months when by and I began to think the whole thing was behind us. In fact I forgot all about the times that I spend trying to mediate the embarrass and mortifying emotions away. Then one morning, I woke up got dress and realized that I left my face wash in the bathroom from last nights shower. I grabbed my book eager to finish it and made my way towards the bathroom.

Flipping through the pages I found my place and began rereading the previous paragraph. With my head in fantasy land, my body resumed basic motor functions on auto pilot. My feet guided me to my destination and just one swift glance up to make sure that it was indeed the bathroom, my eyes focused back down on my book. A small smile crept onto my lips as I read the text. My left hand moved towards the open button and gingerly pressed it.

The door shifted open, and I took one step in before the smell of lemongrass it me with a strong force. I took in sharp inhale of breath and instantly knew my mistake. My eyes moved up and he standing near the sink. Unlike every other time, this time his eyes looked up at me curiously. His green tooth brush hung out of his mouth as he brushed his prefect molars.

My book that I had carried in with me fell and landed with a loud thud against the tile. A shiver ran down my body as I felt myself glued to that spot. He raised his eyebrow at me and then spit into the sink. He raise his toothbrush like it was cup to toast and continued on cleaning his teeth. I could feel the heat rise on my face as it seem like every nerve in my body sparked with interest. The little shrimp, had grown. Yes, Beast Boy... Man, one certainly couldn't call him a _boy_ anymore. I must have forgotten how to even move because my brain couldn't seem to tell my legs to get the hell out of there.

"Wh-" I mumbled at least my mouth seemed to be working, I managed to avert my gaze and looked up at the ceiling. "Where is your towel?" I managed to spit out while other thoughts ran into my brain. _What in the hell? Who brushes their teeth completely naked? Why can you learn to lock the goddamn door? Why the fuck am I still in here?_

He shifted his weight on his feet rinsed off his tooth brush and put it back into its place. He smiled at himself in the mirror then gave me a cheeky glance. "Good morning to you too, Rae." He chuckled and moved closer to me. My breath stilled inside my chest as he casually pulled on my forearm. He pulled me out his way and opened the door. With my heart pounding so loud in my ears I almost didn't catch his last response.

"Next time let me know when you're planning on showering," He paused grinning "We can save so much water showering together."

A chill ran up my spine as the sound of lights exploding told me that my powers were acting out. Finally after a long while of staring into space I repaired the lights with a flick of my wrist and found my legs to be like jello. Clinging on to the counter I had a thought enter into my brain. _I don't really like night showers anyways._


End file.
